The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in relation to downhole drilling systems.
Downhole drilling motors have been used for many years in the drilling of oil and gas wells and other wells. In a usual mode of operation, the rotational power output shaft of the motor and the drill bit will rotate with respect to the housing of the motor. Many downhole drilling motors have typically been powered by an elongated, helically shaped rotor housed within a helically-shaped stator. The rotors and stators create eccentric rotation that is typically transferred by means of a joint or misaligned rotating shafts, which transfers power across a bearing assembly to rotate a drill bit. Current implementations are limited in the amount of torque they can deliver downhole.